Jobs Are Easy To Get But Easier To Lose
by Rylolli
Summary: A dirty goblin obtained a pleasant treasure, but it didn't take too long to lose it all. Oneshot!


**Summary:** A dirty goblin obtained a pleasant treasure, but it didn't take too long to lose it all. Oneshot!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: **T

Betaed by **UuenTheYueRyuu**

* * *

**Jobs Are Easy To Get But Easier To Lose**

A warm summer breeze blew from north across his face; he scrunched his face as if it was tickling him. The sun was shining through his lids as red. It was okay; he liked red. Being a man who preferred anything instead of black, he kept still motionless like a machine without oil. Opening his eyes would only mean seeing the world as a dark place, maybe it was because of his sunglasses or maybe the fact that the world was there to beat every of his actions down, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't mind the blue beautiful shades above him, with white clouds succeeding to look more beautiful than any man could lock in a painting, yet he still wanted the world to vanish. Its beauty was all wasted, if it was a brutal place overall. Yet he kept living, like all it needed were his organs to work and heart to pump.

There was a time when he had put up a smile wholeheartedly. A time where another human walked beside him, shoulders always touching to feel the sensation of warmness and closeness. He knew someone like him to be with a woman like her was an unfathomable error—she was like treasure among those he couldn't reach, and he was a dirty goblin, and soon was fixed with by becoming rich. He was blessed, look how he flied to the sky happily, like a paper plane. But the paper burnt easily by the sun. This is what he got for getting ahead of himself.

And, instantly, she was gone. One that would always be there is what he thought, but it was a mistake after all. They were divided; she was holding him back, and he was holding her back. Needless to say, her footsteps rushed away in hush, while slowly footsteps of demise approached, she succeeding to temporize them. She was the only one who could do that, but that's only one of the dozens of reasons to love her, but there she was. Unable for him to reach, while she kept him on his feet—she was his spine.

Thus, his eyes slit open slowly, regaining balance, and he sat down on the bench and lied flatly. Wiping his eyes of blur, he held the black sunglasses on his hand. He deemed them to be important, the sunglasses he wore all the time. The spasm of his aching soul his eyes showed, these black glasses shrouded them successfully—except from Hatsu, whose habit had become to read him faster than she would a book. It was funny how he didn't deem them to be futile; these glasses never grow pale when sided with a good job and a promising future. He set them back on, for he knows wearing sunglasses or not his happiness could be ripped apart like the paper-plane he was.

He had learned that, from the top of his toes to his head, work and money were temporary. When a silver haired man flew past him like a wind and taking everything with him at once, Hasegawa realized those things he didn't hold important- the reason why it was so easy to forgive him. He never lost anything, for he never held them with pride, but with a shame. He had to get a proper job, he had to grow into a man worthy enough for Hatsu.

Pulling himself up, he walked, swaying like a drunk man, but bend down as if an African child possessed by hunger. He went ahead, pushing himself, and, while his strength seemed to failing him every second, he wouldn't stop walking. If Hatsu would've seen him at this state, another thing would have to be inserted on the long infinite list he hated. If he never met the silver samurai, he wondered what would have his life led to?

Abruptly stopping, Hasegawa knocks on the door of the Yorozuya Gin-chan.

"Yeah, come in, come in." The man inside couldn't have sound less bit inviting. But that's who he was: a sudden breeze, breath making everything clear but untamed and perishable. Hasegawa was certain he would've lost everything sooner or later. But one thing—that day when he punched Prince Hata like in those video games, that day when he gave up for his work for the sake for another man's family, or that time when that little sick girl's father needed money and he went to play Madaoinnaire for their happiness; he felt truly proud of himself. And he owes this bastard clearing the blur path for him; for that reason he isn't able to stop offering him the chances he gets himself.

"Found a job for a duo; interested?"

And they both smiled, ready to take the job head on.

Maybe this job was going to be the one for Hasegawa to keep.

Hell, no, not as long as this bastard was with him, he snorted.

* * *

**A/N:** We need more Madao.


End file.
